The Doc, the Ging, and a Trapped Wanderer
by Japanfan-101
Summary: In which the 10th Doctor and his companion Donna meet the Doctor's childhood friend. An intro story, as I will write more with the three of them. It isn't great, I'll admit, but it's almost necessary. NO PAIRINGS.


**A/N: It's a (somewhat) canon Doctor Who story! Finally! Anyways, this takes place sometime in season 4 with Donna. Also, before anyone asks, I do not know what a "Temporal Transversal Lever" is. I made it up. Something to do with moving across time, but... I dunno. My attempt at trying to be creative~ :3**

"Where did she go? I know she's here somewhere!" The Doctor rushed frantically, trying to trace the quickly disappearing signal, "Donna, pull the Temporal Transversal Lever!"

The aforementioned ginger stumbled towards the central console, "The what?" Her voice was filled with exasperation and annoyance. She looked at the many buttons, her mind filled with frustration, "There's too many buttons, Spaceman!"

"That one, there!" He pointed in the general direction, trying desperately to track the signal.

"If I get it wrong, it's your fault!" Donna picked a random control that looked like what the Doctor had pointed at. She used it and the TARDIS lurched violently. The movement stopped and the momentum caused them both to fall backwards.

The Doctor looked at the screen and flashed that cheeky grin of his, "Molto bene! We've landed!" They exchanged smiles and laughed. Donna wondered what the Doctor was tracking and where exactly they had landed, since he hadn't told her as of yet. She was a bit frustrated, but excited. She couldn't WAIT to get outside and see what the big deal was.

They stepped outside together and Donna looked around at the familiar surroundings, "This is still Earth...!" She shoved the Doctor lightly with her elbow, "I thought you said it was exciting!"

He took off running as usual so she had no choice but to follow. So there they were, Donna found herself running after the Doctor for the umpteenth time. She was starting to enjoy this, though she'd never admit that. Out loud, anyways.

When he stopped, she slowed to a stop as well, "You promised pla-" she fell silent as she saw the Doctor and a woman she had never seen before staring at each other. She wasn't sure what was going on as they were just standing there. Staring. Staring at each other. Donna stepped closer, "Oi, what's going? Who's she?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment longer before turning to Donna suddenly with a wide grin, "Donna, this is my friend, the Wanderer!"

Donna rolled her eyes, "So do all aliens have special titles, or do you two just have giant egos?" She huffed slightly, but shot a playful smile at the Doctor.

"No, well yes, but no! It was popular back... back home." His eyes darkened for just a split second before he flashed his cheeky grin once more. "I knew her back at the Academy!" He turned back to the Wanderer, "Come on, want to come travel in the TARDIS with us?"

The Wanderer smirked and winked playfully, "No thanks, Thete, I think I'll just stay on Earth for another hundred years."

He sensed her sarcasm, but turned around, "Alright. If you really don't want to come." He turned to Donna, taunting the Wanderer, "Come along Donna, let's go see those planets I've been promising you."

The Wanderer chuckled and followed along as quietly as possible. They played like this all the time as kids, so she knew it was predictable... But she couldn't resist.

The Doctor turned around, pretending to just now notice her, "Oh, did you want to tag along after all?" He grinned at her, "Come on, then! Into the TARDIS with you!"

She matched his grin and dashed inside, unable to wait any longer.

"...Wait a minute... Who's 'Thete'?" Donna looked over at the Time Lords, very confused, "And someone had BETTER tell me, or else-"

"It was his nickname. Short for 'Theta Sigma'" The Wanderer smiled.

"That's his real name...?"

"Well... Yes... and no. Both at once. Wonderful, isn't it?" She laughed.

**A/N: A short intro to how Donna meets the Wanderer. Now, I will be writing a series of one-shots involving their travels... Hopefully they aren't /too/ OOC... Well, Donna is a bit. But I'll get better soon. ^^" I promise!**


End file.
